


To Live is to Die

by TGChaplain



Series: Teros V Campaign [1]
Category: Warhammer 40k
Genre: Warhammer 40k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGChaplain/pseuds/TGChaplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even faith and devotion becomes muddled in a war zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live is to Die

"Praise the Emperor, sister." Rosia turned, and watched as the priest made his way across the rubble of the monastery. A staff with the imperial emblem in one hand, and a large leather book in the other, the priest stopped and sat down on the rubble of one of the fallen statues. His brown robes were covered in dry blood and mud, a testament to his survival in battle. Beads and imperial symbols dangled from the rope around his robes, his plasma pistol hanging from a makeshift holster. He set down the large book, and leaned the staff against the wall. He gazed at Rosia with the one good eye he had left.

"Emperor be praised, brother. Are you the messenger from the front?" Sister Rosia sheathed her power sword, and placed her bolter on a broken pedestal next to her. She stepped back into the cover of the half destroyed temple, as drops of rain led into a steady downpour. Water dripping from the cracks of what was left of the ceiling splashed against her black power armour, her short cut white hair began to cling to her neck.

"I am. I bear a message from Colonel Jacobs. Simply put, your forces are too far behind enemy lines, and too few to risk a rescue attempt. We will now have to wait and hold for the imperial army to come to us." He stood back up, grabbing his book and staff. "However, the traitor forces are preoccupied with the front, which they seem to have simply forgotten your holdout here. Take this time for rest and meditation for His blessing, for when the forces of chaos discover the holiness of His temple, and your purity, they will come in force."

"Let the heretics come. For they walk to their deaths." She snatched her bolter from the pedestal, causing it to tip over and shatter, the stained white marble pieces scattering across the floor. "My life, as well as my sisters' lives, is in the Emperor's hands now. He will give us the strength to purge the traitors, or the honor to die in His name." She clomped past the priest, heading back further into the monastery.

"Sister Superior Rosia." The priest sternly said. She stopped at the broken down archway. "To fight and die in His name, you can achieve glory for your devotion. Perhaps even have your name known throughout the cosmos of the Imperium. But to live," He paused, and walked right up next to her. "to live and fight for mankind another day. That takes an entirely higher level of devotion. Do not needlessly throw away the lives of the sisterhood. There are better days to die." He walked pass her, into the darkness of the monastery. Rosia stood for a moment, staring into the hills of the war torn planet of Teros V. Only the distant sound of artillery shook her from her thoughts. She turned into the same archway, a silent prayer under her breath.


End file.
